The present invention is in the field of floating type disc brakes.
Conventional floating type disc brakes include a disc member, inner and outer pads for pressing axially against said disc member, a fixed structural member for absorbing the damping torque produced on the inner and outer pads, a caliper member spanning said disc and pads, one or two pistons for exerting a force between the caliper and the inner pad to cause both pads to press against said disc, and guide pins for slidably connecting the caliper member to the fixed structural member. Typically, a spanner is used to prevent the guide pins from rotating. However this can cause a failure of dust proof boots. Additionally, there is the possibility that the guide pins will come out due to vibrations produced when the brake is operated.